The construction industry perhaps started from simple homes and later developed to tall buildings, often referred to as sky scrapers. During construction many portions of building materials are discarded as the pieces are cut, torn, pulled or otherwise removed from the usable portion of the building material. In buildings close to the ground, such waste can be tossed over the edge and allowed to fall into a ground level dumpster or the ground. As the number of levels are added to the building, such practice is downright dangerous.
Multi-storied building may have an onsite crane that raises and lowers materials. Refuse removal typically involves use of a four-sided dumpster. A crane operator raises and lowers the dump box between the appropriate floor and the ground. Another construction worker on the ground through manual maneuvers, assists in emptying the dump box. The back of the dump box may be raised to poor out the contents. A third construction worker may be placed on top of the building to move the refuse into the dump box and the process continues.
One can understand that dumping the garbage does in fact take three people under the current practices. The present system is highly wasteful given the wages of construction workers and the enormous downtime between loads. What is needed is a dump box and method of operation that avoids the services of the construction worker located on the ground. The front end of the dump box should disengage from the cables at the behest and timing of the crane operator. Further, the front of the dump box should engage the cables at the control of the construction worker loading the refuse. Such a system allows the construction worker on the ground to perform more valuable services elsewhere on the job site.